quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
November 9, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence In the middle of the night,asad is astounded by a hand on his shoulder and he throws the person on the floor only to be confronted with her seeing that its the same girl,zoya once again.Both are surprised to see each other and remember their prior meetings.And as usual start fighting with each other on petty issues and pecking each other. Najma and dilshad too come in and realisisng her mistaking the wrong room takes her outside while dilshad stays back with asad to pacify him.Before leaving zoya accuses him of shouting and fighting with her whenever they meet.When dilshad asks what it meant,He tells her about their meets and also that she is a very ill mannered and arrogant girl and had she not promised him he would hav ethrown her out.She tells him to relaxas its just a matter os some days and then she would be gone.He agrees but asks her to tell zoya to behave when in the house and also be mannered and get her suitcase out of his room.Dilshad agrees and asks him to chill. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Seeing ayan playing guitar alone outin the porch,humaira joins her and discuss the day’s event and also humaira is concerned if he is still mad at her for telling mamujaan that he scratched the car.However after making up,they again engage in some harmless flirting where he jokingly proposes and she pretends to be very shy. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad and nazma are discussing how would asad cope with this new entry in the house who he already dislikes.She also tells her that its the same girl who ran away from her marriage,nazma is shocked to hear this but is told by dilshad to keep it a secret from asad as he wont be able to digest this.Nazma offers to tell zoya not to wear jeans in the house but dilshad stops her saying that they cant make guests bow down to their demands and also this would be a lesson to asad that whoever’s different in their culture,lifestyle and clothing from them,is not necessarily wrong.And that he has to respect the other person for whoever she/he is. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence rashid is awake in bed thinking that its been two days since he called and this time unintentionally hurt dilshad and lost her forever.He loooks at his phone expectantly.Shrirn wakes up and finds him with the phone and asks what is he looking.He says he was expectinga very imp call.She says dont fret over it,he can get it tomorrow.He comments that he might never get it ever again and puts shirirn off to sleep. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Dilshad out with coffee,in the porch is joined by asad who cant sleep himself and asks her if she’s alright.She says she’s been laughing.He says that all th more reason to worry as she laughs when she’s upset.She tells him not to bother about her and instead asks about him showing her concern that she doesnt like him staying in solitude all the time.asad asks dilshad to let go of her past and dont let it overshadow her present.She says it often happens that u start out for somewhere and reach elsewhere.That is what has happened to her and the roads to her destination are now blurry but she doesnt want the same for him and wants him to be happy and loving life.Asad says that he would accept everything that she has decided for her but just on one condition,that is she lets go of the past and never let it enter her life again.She smiles and promises him the same. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence. Dilshad and nazma are at the breakfast table hoping that his anger for zoya would have died by now.In his room,just as if to negate thios conversation asad stumbles on the soda can that zoya had kept last night and his mood is spoiled. At the breakfast table,as usual the perky zoya wishes everybody and then looks around for her pizza slice that she has forgotten she kept on the bed.Dilshad and nazma offr her something fresha dn healthy so that she can enjoy the day but she refutes their philosophy to eat fresh and healthy and shows them her own shortcut to enjoying life through a leftover pizza slice.She sits on asad’s seat reading the newspaper and terrorises the other ladies apprehensive about his reaction.He comes and shows the can to zoya and she ask him to throw it in the recycle bin.He tells her to do it herself and whn she gets up he sits on his seat.The other ladies are ostracized to see a girl behave like that.Zoya finds them arranging his breakfast place back into place.She asks him to get up since she sat ther first,the others tell her that this is his seat.She does her routine poetry and sends them into splits of laughter which immediately stops on his prying eyes.She sits down and constantly chatters on with dilshad and nazma to asad’s frustartion about her love for cricket and mahendra singh dhoni.Frustrated he asks her to stop and let her read.Before they can start fighting again,he is interrupted by ayan’s call.He gets upto receive it and the ladies cant believe it that the pizza slice she was looking for is stuck behind his pants. Meanwhile unaware asad is talking to ayan,who all the more irritates him with his poor poetry when he tells him to stop as he has had his dose of the day.Ayan is immediately concerned as to who replaced his copyright of poor poetry.He however,on a serious note tells asad that nikhat’s marriage is fixed and asad congratulates him on the same.He puts down the phone to find the ladies laughing at him,trying hard to control it.He has a questioning look in his eyes,najma tries but fails in courage.Then dilshad comes and turns him around and takes the pizza slice off his pants with a jerk.This gets the girls into fits of uncontrollable laughter but seeing asad sternly looking at them,zoya gets serious.The screen freezes on her face. Precap: While ayan is flirting with a random girl,he has a can thrown on his head only to find out that it was zoya who threw it.He is surprised to see her but before he can show his anger,she stomps on his feet and runs away.